A number of defensive weapons have been documented in the United States Patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,125 to Jensen discloses a throwable weapon which, when deployed, comprises a throwing star (also known as a "Ninja star"). The throwable weapon comprises a pair of plates connected together so that one plate can be pivoted relative to the other plate. When one plate is pivoted, a series of knife blades is caused to protrude circumferentially and the resulting throwing star has utility as a self-defense projectile.
Another defensive weapon, a multiply-bladed retractable "claw," is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,629. The pocket-sized weapon has claw-like projected blades which, for storage and handling, are retractable. The weapon is adapted for rapid conversion to the activated position, and it does not appear to be a weapon until it is deployed by its owner.
A number of defensive weapons known in the art comprise knife blades concealed in the belts of wearing apparel. Exemplary of belts concealing knives include U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,230, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,775, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,310, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,561, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,712. Each of these patents is directed to the provision of a single or primary knife blade within a belt or belt buckle.
Two additional patents which also pertain to throwing stars are U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,389 to Atchisson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,729 to Laughlin. The foldable throwing knife of Atchisson is intended for use as a throwing weapon; the pocket implement of Laughlin is actually a pocket-sized multiple tool, but the two devices are similar in that they both represent multi-bladed devices from which the blades may be folded away or retracted for safety and/or concealment of the knife blades.
Notwithstanding the various prior art weapons available or otherwise disclosed in the prior art, a need remains for a throwing-star "Ninja" type defensive weapon which may be easily deployed immediately before use and may also be hidden as a part of an easily-accessible element of every day wearing apparel, such as a belt.